Dear Dad
by Huntress of the sky
Summary: I still miss you even now and I will always love you.


When I was 2 you used to take me flying. I still remember the way the wind my hair as you wrapped your arms around my tiny waist, terrified that I was going to fall. When it got dark you would try to sneak the both of us back into the house but momma would always catch us and tell you off, you would always apologise and pull the both of us into a hug before running to write a letter to somebody (in other words trying to escape momma's wrath which you knew was going to come). By then momma would have dished out our food and both of you would watch me fling my food around my plate before messily eating it with a giant grin on my face which you would mirror perfectly, momma would always say I got my personality from you and you would reply that I had my looks from her. Momma would then give before tucking me into my bad and singing me a song, I still remember seeing both of your smiling faces before slowly drifting to sleep.

Before I knew it, you were taken away and momma left and went to heaven. I was juggled between many different orphanages and care homes as no relative wanted to take me in a blood traitor's daughters; not even grandma.

Growing up was definitely hard, but don't worry I made sure to carry on your legacy, causing mischief and pranking whenever and wherever I could. I suppose it got me in trouble but it didn't matter, you know why? Because this was what my daddy used to do. When Professor McGonagall came to the bleak orphanage I couldn't believe what I was hearing; you were alive! You just couldn't see me at the moment but I didn't care because I knew that we would be reunited soon and I could go live with you and everything would be ok. The sun had started to shine again and everything I touched seemed to have a certain gleam to it, Matron told me that the dust had gone to my head but I knew, I knew you wanted me and loved me and as soon as you could you were going to take me away from London and we could start a new life together, like a proper family.

When I entered Hogwarts, my second name was changed. Professor Dumbledore said it was for my own protection because people would be scared as you had done some very bad things. Elizabeth Marie Black changed to Elizabeth Lily Jackson, a muggle born from inner city London whose parents had been killed in a 'car' accident. Nevertheless, the whispers still followed me, I could do things, things that the other first years could only dream off but I didn't care. All I could see were the different pranks speeding around in my head, mixing magic and mayhem sure seemed like a brilliant idea. I walked through the halls with my head held high. I was a Gryffindor; just like my mummy and daddy. I became best friends with Fred and George Weasley and we caused mischief together. We found a lot of secret passages in the castle. Did you use them when you were at school?

I finished Hogwarts for the summer yesterday I'm back at the dull orphanage, the bright sunshine illuminating the dark room as the dust particles danced through the air. This place wasn't bad, the people were nice and I wasn't treated badly. It just… wasn't home. You know the feeling when you walk in and hear your family's happy chatter and you get this smile on your face as you walk into the front room and there's a fire smiling, burning, bright and hot as if holding all the happiness that seems to be radiating around the room and then you see them. Your parents faces, smiling up at you as if there is no else they would rather be and you run straight into their warms arms and you can smell the pine and spices on their clothes as they in case you protectively as if almost making you apart of them and never letting go whispering words of comfort and love making sure that every single moment they are there supporting and showing you that there is more to the world than hatred and the room is filling. Aunties, uncles, cousins, grandparents, godparents all together sitting and standing side-by-side and never feeling uncomfortable or lonely because everyone cares, nobody wants to leave, they just want to sit here in the red room surrounded by the people you love you most.

And then I snap back.

Back to this cold, grey room where no one will comfort you or care for you the way a parent can. I wiped the tears and thought of you both, I had never seen what you looked like but I always imagined. I would've have got my black, curly hair from mum and my sticking grey eyes from you. George always says it's my best feature but I reckon he's just messing about.

It's my second year of school now, and I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts! It was so boring having to conceal everything I had learnt and all of my books from the other kids but I didn't want them to see them because I wanted my own little secret, something that made me stand out from the other kids you know? I mean David can draw and I've never heard anyone sing as well as Rita can and know I have something special inside of me too.

I've found the Marauders Map, technically the Weasley twins and I found it; it was in one of Filch's draws so we nicked it and did a runner, he couldn't even begin to chase us! People still stare and scoff at me and I try to ignore it the best that I can but I don't understand, how could you be so bad?

It's my fourth year at Hogwarts and I think about you everyday. I don't really remember any of you but sometimes, when I'm asleep, I can see all of your faces for a fleeting moment. You, mum, Uncle Moony, Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily, you're all smiling at me and hugging me and I feel whole again. I love you all so much, why did you have to leave me here all alone?

I've found my passion. I love to write. George reckons that I could write for the Daily Prophet, I'm not too sure. I had a word with McGonagall about it and she told me that mum was a writer, she would sit for hours under the oak tree near the Black Lake and just write.

What have you done? I saw your face on the front of the Daily Prophet this morning and now nobody will leave me alone. The stares and whispers have gotten worse and the small amount of people who I managed to convince that I wasn't evil have also started spreading rumours. I've had to take refuge in Professor Dumbledore's office as it is the only place where the whispers and looks cannot reach. I know you escaped to protect me and Harry but please don't come anywhere near Hogwarts I don't want to see you hurt more than you already are.

Its Christmas again now and matron insisted that I come back. So here I am sat rigid at the head of the table whilst everybody around digs into the semi-cold turkey that had been graciously donated so that for the first time in 15 years we could have a real Christmas meal. But I couldn't eat. I was sick to my stomach thinking about the consequences if you got caught. I knew there was no chance in hell that the minister would let me see you no matter how much I pleaded. Dumbledore told me you're in hiding I hope he can get your name cleared soon so that we could be a proper family. I got my OWL results back! I got an O in most of my subjects! Professor McGonagall said I got my talent of transfiguration from you and potions from mum. I heard you hated potions in school but it's one of my favourite subjects.

Everybody at school gives me the pity glance. Its official 'Sirius Black Is Innocent' too late though huh? Its not like it makes a difference now? Where were they when you were rotting away? An innocent man? Or when Pettigrew got away and NOBODY bothered to look for him even though they could've have stopped Voldemort from coming back and preventing the war? WHERE WERE THEY?

I know that you're with mum, uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily now but daddy I'm all alone. A war against us is on the horizon and I'm not sure how many of us will come out the other side alive. I joined the Order even though you didn't want me to but I couldn't just sit back and watch my friends die around me I'm much stronger than that I'm your daughter and I know you would never stand back and let your friends die around you. I'm also dating George, I know that you liked him and he treats me with respect and love.

I think I love him but I wanted to tell you first.

I know this seems a little mis-matched but it's all my thoughts about you all over the years, everything I never got to share. Please tell everybody I miss them so much and tell them that I love them and think about them every day. I'll watch out for Harry, so tell Aunt Lily not to worry and keep faith that we will all survive this war.

Love Always,

Evangeline x

She sealed the letter with a kiss before placing it upon the fresh grave. Placing her white hood back onto her head she looked back once, stealing another glance at their final resting place before apparating away.


End file.
